The World Conference Ball
by Avatar2016
Summary: Every year, the nations meet to dance and be together peacefully with pressure from their leaders. It is for them alone to enjoy and talk without politics getting in the way. It is the World Conference Ball.


******The idea for this was kinda stolen from a headcannon on tumblr. So if you recognize this, well yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The World Conference Ball<strong>

England was the first to arrive. He shut the wide oak doors and clicked the lights on. They were dimmed slightly and it would look perfect in the evening. The floor was shining from the recent cleaning and devoid of any dirt. He smiled and moved across the broad room, black shoes clicking with each step.  
>Stepping into the dining room, he could see the table was already set for the many nations arriving. It would be more than just the sovereign countries that met at the meeting nights before. Everyone, regardless of political status, would be here. Each seat at the dining table had a cloth napkin folded into a rose and an intricately designed name card. England already knew he was near the head of the first table.<br>The tables were loosely segmented by continent. Some countries, were placed with friends, or at least away from enemies. The purpose of this dance was for nations to meet in peace, so if England just had to move some seats, he was fine with it.  
>The food was in the kitchen, already prepared, and would brought out later when the nations were seated. England stepped away from the dining room, figuring everything was finished, and returned to the ballroom.<br>The lighting was sparse and dim, but there was a spotlight in the middle of the floor. Violins softly played in the background. However, this was only the beginning music. It would grow louder and feature famous composers from a variety of countries as the night went on. Germany and Austria were always proud of the music their people produced.

There was a loud knocking on the door and England quickly looked up to see the door open. Germany and Prussia stepped in. "Good evening, England. I see we're the first to arrive." Germany greeted with a polite smile. He and his brother were nearly identical in their black tie suits. The trademark iron cross hung from their necks and white gloves adorned their hands.  
>"Hello, you are the first here. Go on to the dining room and find your seats. They'll most likely be in their usual spots." England approached the door and nodded at the pair as they passed. Another duo of nations walked in a few moments after.<br>"England! We're not late are we; we were last year, right brother?" Italy's voice chirped. He walked through the open door, revealing the Venetian mask covering his eyes. His brother had one as well, but the colors were darker and the mask was not as extravagant. Feathers leafed off Italy's while Romano's mask merely had a beautiful design.  
>England smiled lightly and replied, "Actually, you're one of the first to arrive."<br>"See? I told you we wouldn't be late. All that damn rushing for nothing…" Romano muttered when he passed England.  
>"But Romano, last year I…is that Germany? Germany! You're here!" Italy broke away from his brother and ran to the other country who turned in time to catch the sprinting nation in his arms.<br>"Hey, is, ah, Spain here yet?" Romano asked quietly looking back at England. He shook his head and turned back to the door. Without a moment to brace himself, America jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing!" England tried to yell, but his voice was muffled by America's shoulder pressing into his face.  
>"Dude, it's a hug." America pulled away with a grin. He was wearing the standard black suit with a simple white tie. It was virtually identical to England's. Nearly all the male nations wore a similar outfit at the ball, but the females showed more variety in their dresses.<br>England sighed and took a step away from the young American. "I know, but you could always greet me first. It's the proper thing to do; I thought I taught you manners?"  
>"Yeah, but I haven't seen you since the meeting. I don't want to be formal right now." He muttered in annoyance, adjusting an American flag pin on his chest.<br>"Why do you have that? We all know who you are." England pointed to the gold-rimmed badge and raised an eyebrow.  
>"It was a gift from Russia in 1991. It was his apology for the Cold War." He paused and looked down at the pin again. "God, I never got him something. I was a bit of dick to him then…"<br>"I'm sure he wouldn't have accepted it. As much as I dislike him, I know him well enough."  
>America nodded with a quiet sigh. "I didn't get you anything after the war. I should have, as an apology of course."<br>"Don't bring that up now. This is a time to relax. Head on to the dining room, find your seat. I still have to greet everyone."  
>The American looked back up with a sad smile. "Yeah, have fun. I still have my phone with me; I can play Angry Birds or somethin' to pass the time." He tapped pocket inside his suit and grinned. England merely replied with a sigh and turned back to the door.<br>A few countries had already walked in, ignoring England. From the backs of their heads, he could see some of the African nations were starting to arrive. The unique designs on the woman's dresses were enough to give away their origin. Kenya was the only one England was able to recognize from the distance.

"Здравствуйте, England." Russia greeted with a slight bow. England recognized the long coat he was wearing. It was black with red trimmings decorating the shoulder. Brass, or maybe gold, buttons shone on the front. He had last seen the coat at the ball several years ago. Russia looked uncomfortable, but England couldn't decide whether it was his lack of a scarf or his sister's arm tightly wrapped around his own.  
>"Hello. Good evening to you two as well." England nodded to the sisters accompanying the Russian. Ukraine wore a simple yellow dress with silver sequins sparkling across her body. The fabric below her waist complemented the dress nicely and England couldn't help but smile at her. Ukraine was lovely, but Belarus on the other hand was downright terrifying at times.<br>Nevertheless, her dress choice was equally impressive. She wore a silky white dress with a black bow tied at the waist. The top of the dress had a design that looked like falling black leaves. Her platinum blonde hair was down and the normal white bow was missing.  
>"The dining room is that way, find your seats and I'll be there soon enough."<br>"Like every year, we know." Belarus added and then began walking away, tugging at her brother's arm.

"Bonjour, mon cher!" France proclaimed with a broad smile. He was waiting near the door with Canada by his side. France was wearing the same black shirt, grey jacket, and grey dress pants as he did every year. He was also holding a small bouquet of sanguine roses. When France noticed England eyeing them, he smirked and retorted, "These are for the ladies. However, I would give one to you if I had enough, of course. Don't think I don't love you."  
>"Knock it off, wanker!" England shouted, glaring at the Frenchman.<br>"Still bitter about that war? Tragic, this is supposed to be a joyful dance." France blew him a kiss and walked off to the dining room with Canada following close behind.

Next to enter the hall was the parade of Asian nations. China and Japan arrived first, side by side. "Greetings, England." Japan gave a short bow and smiled.  
>"Hello!" China smiled and waved to England who greeted him back. Taiwan, Vietnam and Thailand walked in next, arguing over something.<br>"Oh! Um, hello England." Thailand grinned sheepishly when he noticed the older Englishman greeting him. "We were just discussing some politics and Vietnam still hasn't seem to have forgiven a certain country. Not you, it's America obviously. I really hate talking about these things, it was years ago!" He turned away from England and back to Vietnam, who now had her arms folded and was narrowing her eyes at him.  
>"I'll hate whoever I want. <em>You <em>weren't at war with that rude bastard." Vietnam snapped.  
>"I'm sorry, I was just trying to explain to England."<br>"It's alright." England rested his hand on Thailand's shoulder. "Don't say anything to America, this is a peaceful gathering." He dropped his arm and grinned at Vietnam. "However, you do look lovely this evening."  
>A smile broke across Vietnam's face. "Thank you. I'll be sure to stay away from him."<br>Taiwan nodded and left with the pair heading towards the dining room.

Macau, South Korea, Singapore, Tibet, and Hong Kong greeted England respectfully and went on their way. North Korea entered alone, ignored England, and stalked after the group of nations.  
>"Hola!" Spain welcomed cheerfully. He was alone, which left England wondering who Andorra might be traveling with. Spain was wearing a white waistcoat and shining black tailcoat. Black pants and dance shoes completed the suit.<br>"Hello, hello. I believe Romano is waiting for you in the dining room." Spain left England without another word.

Austria and Hungary walked through the doors next, arm in arm. Austria was wearing his typical black tie outfit. The head of a calla lily showing in the front pocket of the suit. Hungary was wearing a simple, but elegant, navy blue floor-length dress. "Good evening, England. For the music tonight, I would suggest some Vivaldi. Though, what you have playing now is great." Austria commented while looking around the room.  
>"Of course. I was planning on some of your lesser known composers for your showcase, but we haven't featured Vivaldi in ages." England mused quietly. He knew Vivaldi was Italian, but Austria favored him over most of his own musicians.<br>"Frank Liszt is one of my own favorites. I think we may have had him last year, but no one will notice if he's played again." Hungary added, shifting some of her auburn hair behind her shoulder.  
>"It's fine. I'm a fan of Liszt as well."<p>

The nations continued walking in, there were plenty of them. Previous countries, such as Prussia, were also allowed to show. America's states and others like them were allowed, but it is rare to see them arrive. They preferred celebrating on their own.  
>America interrupted England's vigil by the door after nearly an hour of greeting the steadily slowing flow of nations. "Hey, I think dinner's about to start. It's getting pretty boring in there too; I mean Angry Birds and Prussia can only keep you entertained for so long."<br>"Can any of you function without me? I'm not in charge of everything here, I just host the dance." England sighed with a small smile. "Is the food out yet?"  
>"Yeah, I think they just started bringing it out."<br>"Good. Has anyone started eating or are they waiting for me?"  
>"Still waiting and I am hungry, man. Please hurry up."<br>"I think that's about everyone. Let's go." England shut the doors softly and turned only to see America running ahead of him to the dining room.

England sat down next to America near the head of the table. To his left was France, who was too preoccupied with Hungary and Belgium to notice England. America sat next to Canada and Prussia was across the table from him. Across the table from England was Austria who was tapping the tune of some song on the table.  
>"So, the food. When?" America asked kicking him from under the table.<br>"Don't start that!" England muttered, delivering America a swift kick to his shin. While America glared and rubbed his leg, England continued, "Looks like they're almost finished with bringing out the food. You can go get some if you want. Everyone should, I don't think they need me to tell them."  
>"Holy shit, the food's ready?" Prussia asked, looking up from his phone. "Mein Gott, finally." He stood up and tossed his phone onto the table.<br>"No need to kick me, dude. I'm getting food." America ran after Prussia.  
>England sighed and stood up more slowly. Hitting France on the back of his head, he said, "Get up, frog. Stop flirting and get some food."<br>"Jealous." France smirked, turning away from Belgium and standing up.  
>"For the last time, France. <em>I do not like you<em>." England griped walking past him to the table of food.  
>"Liar." France intonated, following him.<p> 


End file.
